Striped Candies
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: When B abducts L, Light is left with a choice: Let B kill his sworn enemy or save the man he loves. LightxL BxL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to write yet another Death Note story. I really hope I can stick with it until the end and keep you guys entertained. Please enjoy and review. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Striped Candies**

**Chapter One: Rematch**

**Day 1**

Was it always this quiet during these long evenings? So quiet, silent, unmoving, dead? Was it, so much so, that he had to contemplate it?

No.

Of course not. He didn't need to strain his mind over such simple things. Easy things like why he noticed the silence, how other people would refer it as lonely or frightening, or even how they would never understand why he found it as peaceful as he did in this moment....Still, through all that established knowledge, it plagued his mind relentlessly.

Not that the detective needed to give that an examination either, no. He already knew why he enjoyed the serenity, the solitude. And as always for him the answer was simple: there were no distractions.

Well save one. His own struggling thoughts.

_Have they found him yet?_

The enigma suddenly scowled as his ideas had once again taken him away from reality. Reality being the disgusting taste of bitter tea that had barely made it to his tongue before being gagged upon.

"Uhmh..."

He whispered a dissatisfied cough to himself before begining to drop a long series of sugar cubes into the awaiting cup. Plopping each one in precisely as to not leave crystal residue on the hotel's newly polished glass table. Not that it mattered if he did but...well it kept his mind away from the matter that had caused him the unpleasant taste that still nipped at his senses.

The matter...Situation that had kept him from making hardly any contributions during the previous month. A situation that had made him, the "world's greatest" detective, worry.

_How did he do it? How did he..._

Heavy black eyes carelessly followed the glistening cube as it fell upon another that already sat in the lightening beverage. No longer trying to become interested in the task that had failed to keep their owner amused.

_How?_

L's dark eyes finally fell further from reality. His thoughts and memories taking complete control if only for a few moments.

His memories and concepts on the preceding months and how hellish they were.

Another cube dropped.

For starters, it wasn't exactly enjoyable to discover a mass murderer who could kill any one at any given time...under the conditions that they had their name and face of course. No, t wasn't enjoyable or fun for the detective though he had to admit it was turning out to be far more entertaining than he could have imagined. Not in a demented way but more so in the sense that he was starting to feel as if the world still needed L. Still needed him to solve problem.

_**'Plop' **_In went another sweet.

Second reason he was so disgusted? Change. That was all. And it may seem childish or selfish to most because it is. He was the first to admit that it was a pathetic excuse to call the recent events "hellish"....Hellish to him anyway. He simply wasn't comfortable with suddenly involving people in his personal affairs though he had had to in prior cases. Police, agents, FBI, CIA, and others. But that was different...Now they were working directly with him and not just them...His suspect Yagami Light too.

Liquid-like paste engulfed an already half dissolved cube as another sat upon it.

He finally blinked at this continuing routine but without much interest or care...No, his thoughts still had him trapped. Trapped within his final issue on why his mind would carelessly wander during such critical times....

His final problem without answer: How his succsessor, Beyond Birthday, had managed to escape from a maximum security prison, hidden it from being found out about by his childhood home for almost a week, and what his intentions were for such an act.

Yes, that was what truly plagued his thoughts. What plagued him even in this instant.

_Wammy's House didn't know until the prison reported it as a breach...That was four days...Four days until the prison knew? No, until we knew. But how? He was under extreme surveillance..._

He choked slightly as the flashbacks of the earlier events played out before him. Everything from B leaving their "home sweet home" to killing Quarter Queen in Los Angeles, from attempting suicide to being placed in a California State Prison, from several violations regarding his behavior to Watari telling him about the sudden escape...An escape that led to his biggest worry. Beyond's intentions.

_**'Smack'**_

"Huh?"

The investigator startled himself when his aim misfired. The sweet square that had been intended for the cup, crashing against the transparent table.

"..."

He took a heavy sigh, almost wanting to mimic the television shows in which overly dramatic people grasp their shirts thinking their heart will explode.

_B...I wonder where Watari is?_

L once again attempted to shake his so called "reflection" from his mind, the more comforting image of his assitant bringing back promised sweets trying it's luck at soothing him...Unfortunatly to no avail.

_B...Murderer...just like Kira. Light-kun._

His expression twisted itself once again when his own mental ramblings caught him off-guard. How could he honestly compare B to Kira? The situation was completely different! The two were nothing alike, right?

Pale lips puffed out as his thumb pressed the lower of the two, his curiousity becoming too powerful to not seriously take the question under consideration.

"B. Kira." His free hand cautiously grasped a couple of cubes from their package placing them on opposite sides of the table before him. Representing both sides of the argument, perhaps? Maybe just his comfort of fumbling with things as he thought.

However, regardless of the reason why he did such things, there were two sides to compare.

On one hand, there was Beyond Birthday. A calculating, precise, cunning individual whose ultimate goal of surpassing his predecessor led him to kill three innocent people before attempting a horrific suicide...His goal resulting in failure when said person brought him to justice. A common case of obsession and delusion according to L's analyisis.

On the other hand, there was Kira. Living in Japan, over-confident in his abilities, intelligent, and more-than-likely has an agenda of becoming more powerful than any L-wanna be. Facts according to the task force leader and assumed by the rest.

The two were very different but the things they **did **have in common made them more alike than any other two people. The fact that they both kill despite the manner in which it's done and the unavoidable truth that their hatred is fueled by the one person who either stood or currently stands in their way.

_I guess they are a lot alike...Light-kun?_

His still thoughtful face made yet another warped look. A look he couldn't quite explain though he could feel how uncomfortable it was, how uncertain it made him feel.

_I have no right to compare Light-kun to __**him**__..._

Enormous orbs shifted position along with the male's feet changing their posture to sink toes into the cushion. Why was he suddenly unnerved? Because he didn't want to offend Light even in his own mind? No.

_Because I have no proof Light-kun is Kira. It wouldn't be fair to judge a...friend._

His lips twitched into a slight smile. It was still new to him. Referring to someone as a "friend"...and he liked being able to though he couldn't admit it in fear of his feelings being played upon by his suspect.

"Light-kun," he akwardly removed the cup from the table, taking a relaxing sip before leaning over to replace it, "...I....!"

Large eyes by nature grew even wider when their stunned owner froze in place over the glass. His body unable to comprehend what was occuring, disabled from processing the ghastly reflection glancing over him, and completely paralyzed when an arm as lanky as his reached over his shoulder to steal a sugar cube.

"Boo."

A low voice whispered into his ear before his figure became truly immobilized. Captive from escaping when another arm joined the first to wrap themselves securely around his shoulders and over his stiff torso.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Lawliet." Hot whispers fell into his mind.

"It's not possible. It can't." He choked.

"Ah, ah, ah." Beyond's right arm tightened it's hold, his left lifting to cup his prey's mouth. "No talking for you. You used to talk all the time, all the time. Remember? The computer screen and the gothic "L"? You used to talk to us all the time, Lawliet."

The older male instantly squirmed when realizing what his unwelcomed guest was saying...Or rather what he knew.

"L Lawliet, 743211. That's how long you have to live. It isn't very long at all so why don't we spend it together? Just us two?" Lips pressed against his "mentor's" cheek.

"Get off of me! Let go, Backup!" Muffled screams were echoed.

"Let's go? Is that what you're saying? Good because we don't have much time...Let's talk later when you wake up."

Shock, pain, fear, the detective felt himself go through all this in a matter of seconds. His mind still desperate to register what had just happened to cause all of it. What had caused the sudden jolt of pain in his head, what had happend to make that faint scent of strawberries so overwhelming, what had occured to make his vision so blurred and dark, and most of all he wondered if he could acknowledge anything before the real pain began?

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope you liked it. Sorry if there's errors. Please review. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! Please review. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Striped Candies**

**Chapter Two: Challenge**

**D****ay 2**

He commonly had stress, anxiety, tension, and even anger...but only in this place. Only in this building where it was shoved upon him all day every day for months now. The stress of being pressured by his enemy, anxiety stemming from the constant lies that were necessary to cover for any prior to them, tension piling on whenever **he **spoke of their free-roaming criminal, and anger always boiling within him when even the slightest slip of his tongue made L smirk with pride.

Yes, it was a normal pattern he had grown accustomed to whenever he stepped a single foot into the hotel room. It was life for him now and no emotions before could ever compare to them...Yeah, emotions before, except now there was newfound confusion swirling around his being.

"At nine o' clock last night the last of you were seen off by Ryuuzaki and myself." The elderly man spoke softly yet sternly.

"Watari, you've already gone through this! What happened to L...I mean Ryuuzaki?" The young detective raised his hands in panic.

"Matsuda, please let him finish." Soichiro calmed him.

The butler-esque man nodded, "At eleven I left momentarliy to retrieve fresh desserts...It was only when I returned that I realized the silent alarm that was planted in the door frame had been tampered with."

"And Ryuuzaki was missing, this puzzle being the only clue." The confused Light Yagami uttered, not bothering to hide the concern he obviously shared with his fellow task members.

"Yeah, why is that anyway?" Matsuda held up his copy of the sudoku puzzle his younger assosiate had mentioned.

"Obviously whoever abducted Ryuuzaki wanted us to find it. They're the one that made it, right?" Aizawa glanced at his own duplicate.

"But why...I..."

"..."

Golden eyes watched in unision with their owner's muffled hearing. All talk, chat, and questions being flooded out as the investigator's mouths continued to move. Said owner not bothering to listen to pointless questions that he already knew the answer to...Most of them anyway...After all if he knew every solution then there wouldn't be a cloud of wonder still surrounding him.

_Of course they left it here intentionally. It's not like they'd scrub the room spotless then leave something as valuable as this behind. _

Straw-colored orbs blinked downward towards the black and white scrap their possessor held so limply. Honey colors tracing over every inked line, every blank box, each little corner that made up the small yet difficult puzzle.

_Everything about this is completely perfect. Almost like it was printed out then traced...But the original was pen ink and even then how could someone copy something so precisely? _

"We should try to get more members...How can..."

"Ryuuzaki was the only one to choose people...We..."

Light's deep eyes momentarily submerged themselves in darkness before reopening to his companions still chattering lips. His senses which had been been tuning them out only bothering to return to the mayhem when one of their ramblings did manage to catch his attention.

_Ryuuzaki choosing...?!_

He muttered a low grunt to himself when a new theory played itself out in his head like a fine instrument. An instrument having it's strings pulled by L.

_Did Ryuuzaki choose this?_

His new hypothesis quickly ran through in entirety though only about a small fraction actually made sense.

The hypothesis? It was almost too easy.

While having his suspect go on a wild goose chase looking for him, L could easily monitor his behavior to ensure Kira's killings went on regardless of the random times "clues" would show up. Light's brain would be riddled with solving pointless little puzzles and be twisted up with killings all at the same time...Stress cracking him, case closed.

_Too bad it doesn't add up...Would he really go this far? And even if he did..._

Black pupils shrunk more of the student's golden-brown eyes as they once again came into a state of focus. A few numbers starting to mentally appear within the empty squares of the puzzle.

_Even if he is behind all of this it doesn't make sense why. Why would he suddenly change his appoach? He's too direct to just go back into hiding after getting this close to me. _

"But why would the guy leave it here? If he doesn't want us to find him or Ryuuzaki then..."

"It's..." Light began.

_If you are behind this, L...I don't have much of a choice...If you're not..._

"...A Challenge." He finished.

"Challenge? Like a game?" The student's father questioned.

"Exactly." He brushed the bangs from his eyes.

"Whoa," Matsuda jumped from his seat, "wait! Why would kidnapping be a game to someone? Why are they testing us?"

"It could be Kira. If he found out Ryuuzaki was L somehow." Aizawa chimed in.

"No."

The room hesitantly quieted their noise, turning to their youngest member as he looked back down at the sudoku. His eyes not needing to meet their's to show them how "worried" he was. Worried, yeah they would buy that.

"If Kira knew Ryuuzaki was L he would have just killed him...Then us."

"That doesn't answer why we're the target."

Light slowly turned to stare at the older detective, his attention quickly being spread to the rest of the room's occupants.

"This has nothing to do with the taskforce. This challenge is against L."

_**

* * *

**_

_**'Tap'**_

_**'Tap'**_

_**'Tap'**_

The delicate sounds of rainfall continued their gentle knocks along the foggy window pane. Little dainty droplets carefully clicking, almost as though they were trying to avoid waking any member that may have been taking refuge in the broken apartment. Attempting , at least, what would nomrally be an easy task...except for when the soft gestures felt like roaring thunder against an already aching head.

"Uhnn..."

Slowly, thick midnight colored hair (that covered mentioned aching head) began to loosely fall before matching onyx eyes that complimented them so nicely. Strands draping to expose the matted crimson that had tangled itself within L's drooping spikes.

_W-where am I?_

The detective managed to cautiously manuver his strained neck as to observe his foreign surroundings. Globes taking in the unfamiliar cracked floor he rested on, glancing at the makeshift bed in the corner opposite his figure, blinking from the flickering candles that covered the entire room, and noting that despite the room's apperance it was completely clean.

_...Backup!_

His body throbbed when his brain was finally able to recall what had happened. How he had been hit with such great force that it knocked him out cold, how horrified he had been, how unsure he had been, and how that sinking feeling still haunted him now.

He allowed himself a whispered gasp when realizing that (besides having new accomodations) he also had a new "accessories". An expertly braided rope duo, one that bound his ankles and the other keeping his wrists captive behind his back to be precise.

"Ugh..Nnn..."

His ears caught more of his own mumbled protests whilst his arms struggled to loosen the tight restraint. His entire frame almost jumping with panic until finally exhausting itself.

"Now, now. You've slept enough my sweet strawberry."

A sudden burst of adrenaline ambushed the older male, instinct taking control when hearing **that **voice, his dying energy managing to pull him to his knees before his back collapsed against the wall.

"Oh did I startle you?" Red eyes met black.

"H-How?!" The almost shaking L asked.

"How did I startle you? By frightening you, of course." He smiled.

"Don't play your sick games with me. You know what I mean."

The impersonator couldn't help but giggle to himself before also allowing his stature to fall back against the adjacent wall, recreating his "original's" movements.

"The world is a twisted place, isn't it? All you need to leave prison is have an attorney take an interest...Did you know that? One person, one takes a liking to your case, they think you're unique in your ways." He cracked his neck.

"...What...?"

"**I'm **talking...Mikami Teru...He likes interesting criminal cases. He is a well-known prosecuter, that must be why. And when he stares into the eyes of someone who sees the death of the world he can't help but speak to them in person."

A twitching smirk crept along the younger boy's face, his being following the unusual jerking by crawling towards his beloved reflection.

"When you tell people you killed because you were merciful and they were sinful...They listen. He did. He found my judgment towards them fitting. That worthless child molester Beileve Bridesmaid, the little whore Quarter Queen, and that druggy Backyard Bottomslash." He showed a toothy grin.

"Those people were innocent victims! You chose them because of the significance of their initials." L pushed his back further against the cold wall as his captor moved in closer.

"Did I, Lawliet? Mikami Teru seemed to think it was righteous of me...In fact he scheduled for me to be released from the mental ward. A less secure building was to be my new home...Minimum surveillance. Such pathetic criminals live there that they barely check up and when you don't check up no one knows your gone...Bye bye." He twiddled his fingers at his prey.

"So you fooled some prosecutor? That is your stlye..."

"What a nice compliment...We have the same stlye, you see? Saying what we must to get what we want...I wanted freedom, you wanted a reaction from me. I wanted to win, you wanted to win."

Crimson gave a blank stare, a stare that hoped that the black that looked back would simply melt from life and seep into the bloody color. Or maybe just burn under the pressure of the scars that they occasionally glanced to.

"It's time to finish what we started."

"Finish? Isn't what you caused," again his eyes caught sight of the burn marks peeking out from Beyond's black shirt, "done with? You lost as I recall."

"I didn't lose and you didn't win...You look so uncomfortable." He twisted his neck, allowing it to snap once more as his hands suddenly forced his opponent forward, the rope being easily slipped from his burning wrists.

"Ah..." L pulled back, "Enough! I refuse to play your game, it's over."

"You don't want to play because you don't play fair! Using that dead FBI agent can't be considered winning." His hands were placed on either side of L's shaking body.

"How then? How do you intend to "win"? To "beat" me?"

"You're the detective...Solve it." He smirked.

He cleared his throat, "How should I know? With all you've done it..."

Beyond's lips carefully brushed his, cutting his words off.

"I'm going to catch Light Yagami."

B stopped his own hushed words, his mouth closing around L's quivering lips, a simple yet deep kiss being issued before he pulled back.

"You look uncomfortable."

"What does Light-kun have to do with this?" He snarled, attmepting to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"He's Kira of course," he entangled L's dark hair within his shifting fingers, "we both know he is...But why is it that you can't seem to catch him? You're drastic and desperate enough to try anything...So...It must mean you love that boy."

The two reflections met eye to eye in almost perfect sync with one another. Both having a silent semi-battle within their own minds. One searching the other for any sign of anger, fear, pain, any emotion! Any would do! As for the other, the other could only feel disgusted and violated that someone would think such things.

"You're crazy, Backup."

The forgotten peaceful raindrops that had been drowned out long ago suddenly returned to echo. An oddly loud echo that rang out for a mere moment before finding that it was still not their time to return to attention. Why? Because the only attention to be had was currently focused on the slap the elder male had just recieved.

"Lawliet..."

The copy stood before the shaking original that stayed panting on the floor. His hand holding the burning redness that covered his sore cheek.

"...You look so uncomfortable...So on edge."

Black glared upwards at red for the final time, the orbs losing their glare as the horrific sight before them caused only fear to take over. The disturbing sight of a calm, collected, smiling Beyond unzipping his baggy jeans.

_What?_

"So uneasy...So starved."

No, no. It was not time for those raindrops to be heard...Not that they could be by the two occupants of the room but maybe they could direct their need for attention elsewhere...or at least cover the screams.

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry it's so long. Please review. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed. ^^ On to chapter three. **

**

* * *

**

**Striped Candies**

**Chapter Three: Drenched**

**Day 3**

Meticulously yet swiftly, the streaking gray marks met yet another scribble to add to their random lines. Another gash of lead running from the edge of the fragile paper to dart upward towards the darker more accurate ink remnants before fading off once again. The user of the pencil which caused these flat wires not paying any mind to the haphazard drawings that covered the page corner.

He had no time to pay attention...No time for much of anything and he didn't even know why.

_Three...No..._

Again the student's fingers intertwined with the writing instrument, but unlike previously the pencil didn't meet the puzzle he stared down at. Instead it took an unwilling journey along with his hand to sweep his hair from his pounding forehead. His perplexed mind being so in thought that maybe it had temporarily made Light believe if he shifted his hair the head pains would disappear.

He rubbed his temples...No luck. So much for that thought.

"Three."

A sharp, distinct, direct pain suddenly jolted through his brain. His ears catching the unwordly voice that counted apples idiotically behind him. The sound crashing into his senses to attack the very thing he had just disregarded.

_It isn't a God damn three!_

His own tensed hands slipped into his scattered hair, messing up the shaggy style even further. His voice letting out an aggrivated grunt that was meant for the shinigami who remained oblivious to the noise even after it was apparent he was the one it aimed for.

_You're such an idiot, Ryuk._

Idiotic, passive, clueless. He often used those words to describe the death god especially when the creature decided to speak of such unnecassary things. Who cared about how many apples he had collected? Who cared about half the things he talked about?

Another more rapid sigh was given before the student leaned his posture into the back of his chair. His throbbing head tilting back to feel an uncomfortable crack go through it.

_Ryuk..._

He whispered another breath, a more calmed heave....It wasn't the "god-like" being he was bothered by. It wasn't Ryuk, it wasn't school, it wasn't Kira, not pain, not even the puzzle he had mostly completed...Though it was a great deal of stress to go through the sudoku especially when he couldn't really concentrate on it.

Still that isn't what had him so anxious. What did? He still wasn't completely sure.

_Ryuuzaki..._

His foe, adversary, enemy. Sure he had helped cause the anxiety the teenager was currently going through but even though Light knew this...He also knew L was not the entire problem.

_Ryuuzaki, Ryuga, L...Who? Who would take you away from me?_

"Missing your "friend"?"

Light gave a slight chuckle before looking back at the source of the question. The enormous black mass of patchwork that had made himself comfortable on the bed.

"Hardly but I have to find him, right?" He gave a sarcastic smile.

"You could let him die." He gave his trademark "hyuk".

"Yeah," Light carefully twisted his chair to face the god, "and then everyone is suspicious. I'm head of the taskforce while L is missing. Basically in charge of finding him. If I don't Watari will think I did it on purpose. And why would I let L die? Because I'm Kira, that will be the conclusion."

The shinigami nodded, "But what if you really can't find him?"

Light's mouth dropped slightly, "I will."

The spinning chair turned back to the puzzle just as Ryuk started his usual laughing rant when realizing he may have actually surprised the human.

_I will find him...We have unfinished business._

"L."

Light muttered to himself and to the pencil that now filled in yet another block. Another solved square that got him closer to locating his opponent...Or least to discovering why he was even kidnapped in the first place.

_I worked hard to get closer to you. I wanted to kill you myself..._

He suddenly choked on a strange sour taste that filled his mouth. His throat wanting to gag the minute those thoughts ran through his brain...Disgusting, tart, pungent thoughts...

_L...Where are you?_

* * *

It was cold, fridgid, almost freezing. So chilled in fact that he could almost swear to seeing tiny flickers of candlelight glinting off of ice fragments. Of course he knew this was just his eyes and mind playing tricks on him due to lack of brightness and perhaps lack thought. Lack of the ability to think that is.

Yes, it was the unfortunate truth. The truth that the great, intelligent, overly brilliant L was simply unable to think.

Well maybe not entirely. He was capable of understanding that the shadows of ice in the bath water were just that, correct? At least it was something to concentrate on. Something to hold on to. Something that reminded him that he hadn't lost his mind or himself.

_Cold...This can't be happening._

His mind quickly began to slip from the previous topic. The pathetic little notion of frozen water rapidly failing to shield him from the reason he had been desperately trying to cling to it. The reason why he felt the growing tedious pain along his scalp, why he held his tied legs to his chest, and why he was too terrified to glance up.

"Your hair is so thick."

That was all it took. One measly comment and all his distractions that had kept him from this nightmarish reality vanished from focus. One comment.

"So full..."

A (what L believed to be) demented smirk shot across his captor's face as the hairbrush he held so tightly slid through said man's soaked hair. Calmly sliding through it for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Pretty. You have such a pretty face. You shouldn't hide it from the world...It would have been much easier to find you if you didn't always shy away." The strokes became harder, grinding along L's scalp as it had for the passed hour.

"Beyond..."

"No!" He dug the bristles in even deeper, moving in a jagged motion. "I'm talking. We've been through this...Don't interrupt me, Lawliet...I never got to see your pretty face before. You always talked to us through that computer. That gothic letter you're so fond of."

The burrowing suddenly ceased, the instrument being held limply to the older male's head. His head that badly wanted to tilt up to see if his predecessor was finally satisfied with the torture he had inflicked. To look up and see if he was safe if only for a moment.

Alas, if L would have glanced he would have only found overwhelming disappointment. For nothing as pleasant as Beyond leaving, dropping his tool, or even just stepping away would have been witnessed.

No. All he would have seen was his duplicate, eyes wide and in deep momentary thought before the comb began pulling again.

"You got tired of talking to me. Remember? Remember all those times I wanted to spend a little longer with you? You always ignored it...Always turned your microphone off. Always."

The combing stopped for a second time. But again he experienced disappointment before his head immediately started pounding. Pounding and bobbing as bristles slammed against him over and over again. Digging, tunnling, dwelling into his now bleeding cranium.

"Oh Lawliet," he ceased, "you're bleeding. Now I have to brush it out."

"Beyond, stop this!" He did his best to hide the fear.

"Oh? You like your hair this way? Then it's time for your make-up!"

Onyx eyes cautiously shifted to catch a glimpse of their owner's copy digging through a small organized bag. The impersonator easily retrieving an applicator sponge and a clear round case filled with what appeared to be black powder. Black eye shadow?

"Why can't the copy look exactly like the original? Why can't you look like me?"

The detective found himself unable to protest before he was forced to face his immitation. His replica, facsimile, mirror. What ever Beyond thought of himself as or rather didn't want to think of himself as. In truth that's what he was though, right? The copy is always a copy as long as there's an original.

Either way it was pointless. Because regardless of what they thought of each other or themselves L was still the victim and B was still the criminal. B was in control of the tool and L was left to bear the pain.

And he did...every time the dark make-up was forcefully traced around the bottom of his eyes, covering his natural bags and occsionally poking his iris.

"You're starting to look like me! You little copy-cat."

Another wide grin was given from the younger man while his blood-red orbs continued to watch his artistry. His boney fingers mashing the blackened sponge harder and harder with every sweep until...Until something caught his full attention.

A tear. A single tear smearing the caked on powder as it ran down L's quivering cheek.

"Lawliet's so happy to see me he's crying! He exclaimed. "I bet Kira has never seen you cry. Ninety-eight percent sure actually.

"If" L shivered, "you're referring to Light-kun, no. And I'm only doing so because you've been proding my eyes. Don't flatter yourself."

"He wants you to cry and you want him to watch while he fucks you."

The investigator suddenly jumped with a violent jerk, his back pressing to the tiled wall as he shot a glare.

"You're disgusting."

"I'm wrong? No, I don't think so but it doesn't matter. He'll never get to see and I already have. Remember last night?" He smiled.

"It was sickening." His eyes filled with anger.

"Your memory seems foggy. Allow me to refresh it."

"What...No!"

Hectic splashes sprayed across the tiling, the floor, and even along the face of the younger boy as his arms easily pulled his love from the bathtub. Easily yet precisely picking him up to his feet and merely letting go in order to achieve his goal. His goal of his plaything losing balance due to the restraints, falling over the tub's divider, and resulting in collapsed pain. And for B it was skillfully accomplished.

"Clumsy."

Hysterical, manic, crazed laughter bounced from wall to wall. The man who caused the earsplitting commotion continuing in a more settled tone as his feet carried him to lean behind the floor-bound detective.

"Keep relaxing..."

A few more giggles were permitted before the lips they fell from became quiet. Quiet except for the shallow smacks they created while moving down from their prey's shoulders to his lower back. Hushed sighs also making themselves known whenever their source's mouth would fall agape to release his tongue.

"I love you."

A gasp suddenly emerged from the opposite occupant, his eyes widening further with confusion...Confusion that didn't last long when it became apparent that his predecessor would say anything just to get a reaction. Unfortunatly for L, he had forgotten this little fact and given his kidnapper exactly what he wanted.

"You're truly sickening, Backup." He grumbled.

"What was that?" Two of the boy's fingers were promptly shoved into his target's backside.

"Ah...Nhhh..." He bit his lip.

"What did you call me, Lawliet?" Another digit was added.

"B-Beyond." Red fell from his bitemark.

"**What did you call me**?"

"B..."

The stronger male's name trailed off when his entire hand was firmly driven into his now screaming reciever.

"Tell me, Lawliet."

Agonizing movement pulled in an out. Pushing in as deep as it could before becoming deceitful. Acting as though it would stop and casually leave then move right back in again.

"Backup! I said Backup!"

"See? It's better to tell the truth."

"Get out! Stop!" His nails sank into the tile.

"I didn't say I would. I wouldn't lie to you."

Red was slowly taken back when catching sight of watery black staring at him. The eyes of two different mirrors locking for a seond round. A second battle, maybe? No. Because this time was different, this time B had control and he didn't feel like analyzing.

"Say you love me."

Raven colors grew, "No."

"Do it." He rapidly readjusted himself within his partner, his fingers spreading to their fullest extent.

"Ahhhh!"

"Do it and I'll stop." He laughed.

"Ah! I love you! Stop!"

"My name isn't "Stop"."

"I love you, Beyond!"

Again the clean freak chuckled before keeping his word. His hand pulling itself out from the man who stayed shaking on the floor.

"Dirty. Filthy." He casually examined his hand before merely blinking at L. "You're so dirty. Now I have to give you another bath."

**

* * *

****A/N: I don't know if you're tired of the long chapters. I can't really tell how long they are on this system so yeah. I apologize for the mistakes. Please leave a review. Tell me if you like it! ^^**


End file.
